If You're Mine, I'm Yours
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare is alone for the week and in teror of the return of a childhood rapist.  Will Eli come to save her?  Or will she be alone without him?  Possible one shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I have had massive writers block on my other stories, none will be discontinued. I have just had some difficulty and business lately. But I will updated them all soon. I promise. Anyway, this is a lot darker than I have ever gone, so I hope it works out. If so I will be writing another tragedy next week. But as always, happy ending guaranteed!

Clare's POV:

It happened last year. He came into my life and destroyed it. John Tyler **(A/N Idk if he is actually a rapist, just needed a name to fill the space)**. For those who don't know, John Tyler is one of America's Most Wanted Rapists. You see, growing up, my parents were weird about locks. They always left the doors unlocked. I always locked it when they walked away, but one day I decided not to. That was the worst mistake of my life.

He was around. Running. Hiding. As always. My door was open. So why shouldn't he come in? My parents went to the store, and I was in the shower. When I come out, I see him running down my hall way. I swear I have never been so scared in my life. And when he covered my mouth and tied me up. I thought I was going to die. But he left.

This is why my parents don't leave me alone. No matter what. I hate being alone. It scares the shit out of me. So when my mom told me she and my father had to go away for a week, I had a full on panic attack. No one would let me sleep over, no one would be around. I was alone. Well I could call him. But that scarred me more than being alone.

Elijah Goldsworthy. He was my ex boyfriend. Yes, we are still friends. But I couldn't have him sleep over. But he would do it for me. He promised he would do anything for me. No matter if we were together or hated each other's guts. He loved me. And I loved him. But he was irrational, impulsive. So I ended it.

Which brings us to my current predicament. Me. Alone. In my room, and it's late. Really late. I feel terrible. It's like every little noise is magnified. I needed someone. No. I needed him.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. It was about 3 am at the moment, but as promised, he answered, "Clare? Baby are you okay?"

I winced at him calling me baby. He never snapped out of the habit, "Eli. Please don't call me baby."

I hear him shift around in his bed, "Never mind that Clare. What's wrong?"

I sniffle, "I'm scared. I need you."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Tell me what's happening." He demands.

I hear him walking down his creaky steps, "Eli. I'm alone. I am terrified. What if he comes back?"

Eli and Adam are the only people who know what happened, "Clare. Baby I promise, I will be there in literally two minutes, just stay on the phone with me. Are your doors locked?"

I nod, though it's pointless, "Of course. And Eli, please don't call me baby."

"I'm sorry. It's hard to break the habit," He says as he starts his car.

After we sit in silence for a while, Eli's car pulls up. I don't want to walk downstairs. It's so dark. Eli texts me:

_**Clare I'm here. But since you aren't at the door, I'm going up the window. Don't be alarmed and open the window- love E**_

I walk to the window and carefully open it up. I see Eli appear and I help him into my room, "That you so much for coming."

He hugs me tightly and I relax a little at his touch, "Clare? Where are your parents?"

I look up into his big green eyes. Damn he's gorgeous, "They left me. Business stuff I guess. But I am here all alone for a week, and Eli I'm fucking terrified."

I started to tear up and Eli pulled me close, "You're not alone my sweet Clare. I will be here, that is if you want me to stay?"

I nod shyly and press my face in his chest, "Would you do that?"

He pulls my face up to look at him, "Blue eyes, you know I would do anything for you. No matter what."

"Thank you Eli. I really appreciate it." I sniffle.

He smiles warmly, "Of course. So do you want to sleep?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I'm sorry for asking you to come so late."

He shakes his head, "I'm glad you did. I don't want you to be scared."

I yawn, "So about sleeping arrangements?"

If Eli and I were still together, he would sleep with me. Yes, Eli has my virginity. But since we broke up, I'm not sure, "Clare? Maybe I should sleep on the floor."

I nod, "I'm sorry. It's just I don't think I can sleep like that with you."

Again, he shakes his head, "It's no problem. I just want you to feel safe and comfortable."

He takes my hand and helps me into bed. Eli tucks me in and lightly kisses my forehead. Instead of fighting it, I just close my eyes and try to rest. Eli settles on the floor with a pillow and blanket, and I look down at him, "Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight my Clare." But sadly, I'm not his.

8888888

Eli's POV:

I wake up about an hour after coming to Clare's house. The floor hurt my back like a bitch. I got up to go take a piss. Before I close the bathroom door, I see Clare beautifully asleep. I loved her so much, you didn't she love me? She always was upset when I called her baby or mine, but I refuse to break the habit. She loves me, but she just won't be mine anymore.

I know her breaking up with me wasn't random. But she doesn't like serious, and we were very serious. But she seemed to be doing fine. I just wish she wouldn't have ended us. If she really wanted to, I would cool things down, but I hate this.

While I was peeing, the door opens. I turn my head to see Clare, and her blue eyes filled up with fear. If it was anyone else but her, I would be humiliated. But not Clare, no. She held my virginity and I had hers. There was nothing to hide between us.

"Baby are you okay?" I ask.

She winced when I called her baby. But she always does now, "I had a nightmare. When I woke up, you weren't there. I got scared." She whispers.

I finish up and clean my hands before I gather her fragile body in my arms, taking her back to the bed. She leaned into me and cried softly, "Eli?" She asked as I put her down. She grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

I look down at her, "What is it?"

"Lay with me?" She says, but it comes out like a question.

I nod and crawl in close to her. She curls up into my side, and I hold her close, "Do you think I'm ever going to get over this?" She asks me.

I tangle my fingers in her light cinnamon curls, "I don't Clare. I wish I did. But I don't know. But until you feel better, I'm here. I know it's hard on you. But I love you. And I will do anything for you, because I'm yours, whether or not your mine."

She looked confused, but took in a deep breath and gently kissed my jaw, "Eli, you know I'm yours. But I'm scared. Everything I love falls apart. I don't want that to happen. You mean too much Eli."

She loves me. I smile and kiss her lips. It was a feather light kiss, but she graciously accepted it, "Clare, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, and I love you. Fears tears and all, I'm all yours blue eyes."

Clare smiled at me, "I love you too Eli. As long as you're mine, I'm yours."

I smile back at her, "Clare will you promise me that?"

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded, "I promise."

I chuckled in bliss and kissed her. She was mine. As always.

A/N: Worth continuing? If so, I was thinking the rapist will come back. I don't know?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know I mentioned I am doing a role playing Clare Edwards blog. I currently have a stable Adam, and I promised someone Alli, Bianca, Jenna, and Holly J, but I never heard back from any of you, so claim your spots, or I'm giving them away. It's a big commitment and we would like for you to be avalible online on most nights, that way it's active. WE STILL NEED AN ELI, but if you want the job, we really want a guy to do it, but if you are a girl DO NOT TELL US WHAT GENDER YOU ARE and we will take you. If you want to be any other character, or our Eli, create a blog and message me at missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com

**Clare's POV:**

I wake up pressed against Eli. Last night was scary, but it was good, really good. I had my Eli back, and he's all I ever wanted. But I was scared, of being scarred and ending it, again. I love him, and that scares the hell out of me. But he loves me, I love him, he's mine, and I'm his. I guess there is no point in fighting him.

I have the urge to get up and pee, but I don't want to get up and be away from him. I think I wake him as I shift around, because he groans under me, "You're up too early Edwards, go back to sleep"

I smile at his bed head, it's really hot, "Eli I have to pee."

He chuckles, "Are you okay going alone?"

I blush, "I hope so."

He kisses my cheek, "Babe, I'll go with you if you need me to, or want me to?"

I loved how he understood. I know it was ridiculous that I would even go pee alone, but you try having a rapist show up in your house and then be left alone. I'm scared, and Eli gets that, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Eli shakes his head and gets out of bed, pulling me with him. I notice he must have taken his shirt off last night. I considered complaining, but he has amazingly toned abs, "Don't worry Clare, I'm here. Even for the little things."

I smile, "You're perfect."

Eli's eyes fill with love, "I love you Clare."

I take a breath, "I love you too, sometimes too much for our own good."

Eli turns as I sit down on the toilet, I don't want him watching me, "You can never love too much, remember that Edwards."

I nod, though he can't see it. When I finish, I wash my hands and get back to Eli's arms. He pulls me close, "So what do you want to do today baby?"

He smirks a bit when he says baby, "Happy to say it?" I question.

He nods, "Happy to say it without you wincing."

My face drops a little, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't hear it without wanting you back."

He rolled his eyes, "Because pushing me away worked so well."

I glared at him, "If you don't shut up, I will be pushing your cute butt out the door."

Eli shook his head, "No you won't." And this was true. He wasn't going anywhere.

**Eli's POV:**

Today I wanted to make Clare happy. I wanted to make her feel like a princess, because she deserved it. I know ever since that psycho broke into her house, she has been broken. As cheesy as it sounds, I want to fix her.

I decided to make Clare breakfast as she worked on her English paper. But I wasn't stupid enough to miss all the glances she took at me. Every time I caught her, she giggled and blushed. I missed that. Sure, Clare and I were friends when we broke up, but I never saw her outside school, hell I never saw her outside English class.

I wondered what she did for those few weeks. I mean I hate to be an ass, but me and Adam were her only friends, I don't see who she hung out with since Alli was gone.

When breakfast was ready, I took a piece of bacon in my mouth as I made Clare a plate. I found her sitting on the couch, stretched out so her whole body was on it. I picked up her feet and sat under them, placing her cute toes in my lap. She always had little light blue painted toes. She was too adorable.

I handed her a plate and she thankfully took it as I started to rub her feet mindlessly. I guess she liked it, because she started moaning, "Mmm Eli. That feels nice."

I smirk and add more pressure. Her toes curl in pleasure, "Oooo Eli, ahh that feels amazing."

I chuckle, but keep it up while Clare eats. When she finishes her food, Clare sets the plate down, and straddles my lap. I smirk up at her, "Enjoying yourself Edwards?"

She nods eagerly, "I want to enjoy you."

Did she just offer me what I think she did? "Clare did you just-"

She cut me off with a kiss, but then pulled back, "Just kiss me dummy, let's see where this goes."

I roll my eyes, but kiss her. Damn I hope she doesn't know how far I want this to go.

Clare's POV:

Eli and I were currently rolling around on my bed, both of us half naked. But then, I heard someone banging on the door downstairs. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! They seriously make my day! I love you guys! Make sure your following me degrassibear do tumblr dot com!

Eli's POV:

Holy shit. Clare and I are rolling around on her bed half naked, and someone banging on the door like a maniac. Clare freezes under me, "Eli, what if it's him?" She whispers.

I get up and go to the bathroom, she follows after me as I grab her razor, "Baby don't worry, I'm gonna go check it out. Stay up here."

She looks terrified, and she grabs my arm, "No way, I'm going with you."

I look at her seriously, "No way Clare. If it is him, I don't want you down there."

She shakes her head, "I don't want to be alone."

I sigh and give her a good hard kiss, just in case, "Fine, but stay behind me please."

She nods, "Fine."

I look her in the eyes as the banging gets louder, "I love you Clare."

She kisses me, "I love you too."

We head downstairs quietly, and Clare walks behind me, clutching onto my hand in a death grip. I can feel her body shaking, "Shhh baby, its okay."

I try to relax her, but it only puts her more on edge, "Eli I'm scared."

I carefully push the blinds to the side and look at the window. Oh my God!

Clare's POV:

Eli releases my hand and drops the knife, "Clare go put on a shirt! It's your mom!"

Oh crap! She wasn't supposed to be home for days! "Eli! You have to go!"

He runs up the stairs and throws me a shirt, "I'll be waiting in your closet, don't tase me when I come out tonight."

I giggle, and it feels nice, "Just don't scare me."

He rolls his eyes and disappears in my room. I smooth out my make out hair and answer the door, "Took you long enough! Where the hell have you been?" She snapped at me, coming inside.

"Mom, you scared me. Why are you home so early?" I ask.

She huffs, "To be with you of course, and to get away from your father."

I sigh, "Where is dad?"

She looks up at me with heavy eyes, "Clare your father will be out for a while."

My eyes tear up, "Is he gone mom?"

She nods, "Clare can you stay with a friend tonight?"

I nod, "Can I stay with Eli?"

She nods again, "Sure, just be safe."

I thank her and go upstairs to tell Eli the news.

Eli's POV:

Clare is coming home with me tonight. Thank God my parents will be gone; I want Clare all to myself tonight. When we get to my house, I open her door and we walk straight up to my room. Clare removes her jacket and lies down on my bed, "Eli can you finish what you started on me earlier?"

I smirk at her, "You sure baby? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or push you."

She rolls her eyes, "Do what you will Eli, I want you."

"Well then." I say as I straddle her hips, slowly grinding into her. She moans and takes a fist full of my hair. We undress each other and I kiss down her perfect body to her center. She squirms as I stick my face between her legs.

I hold her hips down, "Stay still my sweet Clare; I want to work my magic on you."

She giggles, but obeys as I lick down the plain of her center, licking her velvet folds. She moans my name and I pull my face off her, to suck her cilt. I slowly shove my fingers in her, and pump them in and out as I work my tongue over her cilt.

"Ahhh Eli!" Clare screams as she comes close to her climax. I push another finger in her as she screams my name, hitting her climax, "ELI!"

I lap up her sweet cum and she collapses in her bliss. I crawl up next to her, but soon she flips our positions, "Your turn Goldsworthy."

My breath hitches as her small hand wraps around my throbbing cock. She pumps her fist and I buck my hips, "Excited?" She smirks.

I squeeze her butt in response as she goes down on me, wrapping her lisp around the head. Her fist moves in rhythm with her mouth as her tongue stabs my slit. I start squirming under her, before I release in her mouth. She swallows as she pulls her mouth off me, making a pop sound.

"Oh Clare, that was amazing." I tell her.

She giggles, "Your not the only on with the majic touch Goldsworthy."

I roll my eyes, "Do you want to continue or go to sleep?"

Clare yawns and flutters her blue orbs, "Sleep. We have time to do other things tommarow."

I smirk and reach for my boxers, but she stops me, "Leave them off."

I kiss her cheek, "Alright."

Clare relaxes into my side and I wrap my arms around her, resting them under her soft breasts, "Goodnight Clare, I love you baby."

She looks up at me and smiles, "I love you too, goodnight."

I hope she has amazing sleep, she's an angel, she deserves it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy, Chantay, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Sav and all the old characters are available!

Clare's POV:

Eli is the absolute most amazing boyfriend ever! Over the past few days he has just held me tight and let me cry on him, and last night, I let him go down on me as I thank you. Of course I returned the favor. As I was lost in thought, my phone went off. I reach on Eli's night stand to grab it. It was my mom:

_**Clare honey some of my friends came by to take me out for the week. Can Eli stay with you or you stay with him until then? I left you my credit card on the counter. There is no limit, so go crazy sweetie. I'm so sorry; call me if you need me home- Mom**_

__I push on Eli's shoulder and he slowly opens his eyes, "What is it blue eyes? Are you okay?"

"Eli read this." I tell him.

He looks at the phone for a minute, "So am I allowed to be excited I get you all to myself for the week?"

I giggle and roll my eyes, "So is it okay if I stay?"

He nods, "Of course Clare, you know you are always welcome here."

I hug onto his torso, maybe a little too tight, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He chuckles, but pulls me tighter, "You're too cute Blue Eyes. So do you want to run to your house and grab some clothes?"

I sit up and stretch, "Sure, sounds good."

Eli drives us over and we go up to my room. Eli sits on my bed and I start throwing stuff in my bag. But after a while, he gets bored and starts going through my drawers. When he comes across my underwear drawer, he starts grabbing all the lacey satin bras and panties and throws them in my bag.

I give him a look and he chuckles, "Think out it like pajamas, you have to sleep in something."

I roll my eyes, "Your such a perv sometimes."

He smirks and kisses my lips, "You love it."

I shrug, "I'm gonna go grab my book from downstairs, can you try to zip this?"

He nods, "Are you sure you're okay alone?"

I shake my head, "You're right up here, I'm sure it will be fine."

Boy was I wrong.

888888888888

When I start heading back to Eli, I hear something fall in the kitchen. It wasn't too loud, so I went to check it out.

I saw the kitchen knives lying on the floor, so I grabbed them. As soon as I bent over, I was grabbed by my throat, "Eli?" I chocked out, but it was silent.

I turned around as best as I could to see him. John Tyler was standing in my kitchen. Chocking me. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip and ready to write. I will update all my stories by tomorrow! I might not update Sunday; it's my birthday, so I probably won't be home. I have a crazy week ahead, but the writing will get done. I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I was over at Clare's house finishing packing up her suite case. I got her to myself all week and I couldn't wait! I got to spoil her all week, and my parents would be away at a thing for the radio station.

After I finally got this stupid suite case zipped, I went looking for Clare, "Baby you ready to go?" I yelled as I went downstairs. No answer. She was probably going to sneak up on me.

"Clare? Babe where are you?" I shout again.

Still nothing. That was weird, but I sorta wrote it off. Oh if only I knew how stupid that was.

When I walk in the kitchen, I see Clare, but she is being straddled by…. Oh my God! John Tyler. He was trying to rip off her shirt, and he had Clare's mouth taped.

"Get off of her!" I yell as I pull him off.

He punches me in the jaw, but not hard enough for me to fall, "Get the hell off or I'll kill her."

Clare pulls the tape off her mouth as I hit the guy in the gut. He falls over, thank God, "Clare call 911, I've got this."

John stands up and launches at me. I dodge his fist and kick him in the balls, "Ohh." He grunts as he falls. Damn, this guy recovered quickly and hit me in the eye.

I topple over, "Eli!" Clare yells. She looks terrified.

"Clare just stay back, I'm okay." I say back.

I pull my switch blade out of my pocket as the guy launches at me again. I catch him by his arm and spin him so he's stuck between me and the counter. I push my switch against his throat, "One move and I kill you." I growl.

I look up to see Clare clutching the phone in tears. Oh I want to comfort her so damn bad, but if I let go, this guy could turn my switch on me, "Clare, babe don't cry. The cops will be here in a minute."

John snickers, "How cute."

Not okay. I push the knife tighter to his throat, "Shut the fuck up, or your dead."

He shut up, and I hear sirens pull in the drive way. The cops bang on the door, "Open the door or we bust it down."

Clare moves to the door and opens it as the cops rush in. They pull John from my grip and handcuff him. Finally!

I walk over and take my blue eyed crying girl in my arms, "Shhh my Clare. It's over now. He's going to jail."

Clare clings to me, "Thank you so much Eli. I was so scared."

I kiss her hair, "I know baby. I'm here now, he's gone."

As I hold her tight to me, a cop taps my shoulder, and I pull away from Clare, "Excuse me, which one of you are an Edwards?"

Clare wipes her eyes, "That would be me."

The cop nods, "I understand this wouldn't be Mr. Tyler's first offense in this house?"

Clare nods, "He broke in a while back, but he never tried to rape me until tonight."

"Alright mam, well Mr. Tyler will probably be doing serious time in prison. We will need you to make a court appearance though. Is that okay?"

Clare sighs, "I guess, I just want him gone."  
The cop smiles, "Alright, we'll be in touch, have a nice night."

Finally, the cops leave and I curl Clare to my chest as we walk to the couch. When we sit down, Clare crawls on my lap and I hug her tight, "Clare did he have your mouth taped the whole time?"

She shook her head, "No, he tried to choke me while he got the tape."

I kiss her head, "I'm so sorry I wasn't down here faster Clare."

Clare shakes her head and takes my face in her small hands, "Eli, this is in no way your fault. Please don't feel guilty. He's gone now."

I nod, "He's gone now." I repeat.

888888

Later that night, Clare and I are back at my house. I think both of us were a little too terrified to stay at her house. Not like I would admit that to her.

We decided to watch a movie, a comedy. Clare really liked this one, so I agreed. She and I were cuddle up on the couch, when she looked up at me, "Eli?"

"What is it?" I ask her.

Clare looks in my eyes, "Will you come with me? When I have to go to court?"

I nod, not needing to think about it, "Of course. I want to make sure the bastard goes to jail."

She smiles at me, "Thank you. Really Eli, even after everything, I'm amazed you stuck around."

I raise an eyebrow, "No complaints thought? Right?"

Clare shakes her head and giggles, "Nope. Not one. In fact, later, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

I smirk, "And how are you going to do that my sweet Clare?"

She giggles and grabs my hands, then kisses my mouth, "Ummm I don't know. I'm sure we will find a way."

I chuckle, "Clare I'm really glad your mine." I sate.

Clare smiles wide and her big blue eyes light up, "If you're mine, I'm yours. I love you Eli."

I kiss her mouth, "I love you too."

Clare and I hold each other tight and we fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sick day today, so I am trying to update as many stories as possible. Don't forget to review! I love you guys! On with the story:

Clare's POV:

Today was a once in a lifetime chance… A SUNNY DAY IN CANADA! Eli decided it would be a good idea to abuse it so; he is taking me, Alli, Adam, Fiona, and Dave to Wonderland (a theme park). I wasn't the biggest Dave fan ever, but he is dating Alli, so I have to deal with it.

Anyway, I decided to dress a little different, for Eli of course. I dug out the black bikini Alli bought me a while back. It had studs along the waist band and at the top piece. It was actually really cute. I put on a cute pair off cut off denims and one of Eli's old Eyes Set to Kill shirts which I cut one of the sleeves out of.

Eli came in the room and he looked shocked, "Clare…damn…I mean….wow, you look…..hot."

I blush, "Well I'm glad you like it, I did it for you…."

Eli smirked, "Does this mean I have to wear pink board shorts or something?"

I giggled, and shook my head, "Nope. I just wanted to do something, just for you."

Eli smirked, "Well I love it, but you're taking a jacket. I don't want other boys to see you looking this hot."

I rolled my eyes, "Paranoid much?"

Eli nodded, "Absolutely."

I kissed his lips, "Relax. I have something else picked out for your eyes only…."

I walked out the room and I heard Eli groan. Messing with him was too fun.

8888888888

When we got to the park, we all pilled out of Morty, "I'm sooooooooooooooo excited to be here!" Alli squealed.

Eli rolled his eyes, so I elbowed him in the ribs, "Clare!" He groaned as he grabbed his stomach.

I giggled, "Seriously, let's go love birds." Adam said.

Fiona smiled, "Adam just has PDA problems, ignore him."

Adam grabs her around the waist and kisses her…..hard. Fiona started kissing him back and I prayed Eli and I weren't that gross when we kissed in public. This was just awkward.

Dave broke up the mess. He pulled Adam away, "Okay, okay dude, we get it."

Alli wraps herself around Dave, "Will you win me a bear?" She gives him the puppy face.

Dave shrugs, "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

They walk into the park, leaving me and Eli, Fiona, and Adam. Fiona starts shifting in her high heels. Who wears heels to a theme park? Adam notices she is uncomfortable. He holds her to stable her, "Come on Fi, I packed you a pair of sneakers in the car."

Her face lit up, "Really?"

Adam blushed and nodded, "Thank me later, let's go."

Adam rushed away with Fiona before Eli could make jokes, so I did, "And then there were two…." I trailed off.

Eli crashed his lips on mine, "I like this two." He gasped.

I smiled as I ran my fingers in his hair, "Me too, a lot."

Eli gestured to the park entrance, "Shall we?"

I smirk, "We shall"

888888888888

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as we hit the drop in what felt like the millionth roller coaster we had ridden today. Eli LOVES roller coasters and I love him, so do the math.

Finally, the ride ended. I was shaking as we walked off the platform. Eli wrapped his arms around me, "Babe you okay?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Can we sit down for a bit? I think I've had my fill of roller coasters for a while."

Eli helped me onto a bench, "I'm sorry Clare. Whenever you…recover, we can ride whatever you like. Hell, I'll even win you a bear, if you want."

I smiled and pecked his cheek, "How about the Ferris wheel and you win me…that frog!" I point to a giant green frog. I know, cliché, but it's cute!

Eli chuckles, "It would be my honor." He stands from the bench and holds out his hands for mine, "Let's go beautiful."

I gladly take his hands as we walk to the ring the bottles. Eli pulls out his wallet, "So the big frog huh?" He asks me.

I nod, "Yes please."

He smirks and looks at the guy running the booth, "5 rings please." Eli hands the guy five bucks in exchange for the rings and begins to toss them. He misses the first three, oh well.

After Eli misses his fourth, I giggle, "Eli you're horrible at this!"

Eli laughs, "I noticed, but I'm going to win you the damn frog if it kills me."

I roll my eyes, "Boys..." I mutter.

Eli rolls off the comment and throws his fifth ring. To my surprise, the bell goes off, "Congrats man, the big frog I take it?" The booth guy asks.

Eli's ego just grew a little too much, "Yeah, thanks man."

Eli hands me the frog and kisses my lips, "You're welcome." He states.

I giggle, "Thank you very much. You just met my new cuddle buddy."

Eli glared at the frog, "Oh the things I do for you, but that (he gestures to the frog) stays away from the bed when I make mind blowing love to you. Got it?"

I smirk, "Afraid of a little audience?"

Eli rolls his eyes, "If you want an audience babe, I'll take you right here and right now."

I blush, "Never mind." I whisper.

Eli isn't having that, "What's that Clare? Embarrassed?"

I smile nervously, "Possibly."

Eli smiles and kisses me, leaving his arm around my shoulders, "You're cute. Don't worry, no one is worthy of watching us make love."

I look up at him, "We haven't, you know, in a while."

Eli smirks, "You know?"

I blush, "Eli you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Eli shakes his head, "I want you to say it."

I lean up and whisper in his ear, "It's been far too long since you've made love to me."

Eli chuckles, "I promise to get change that the moment the time is right."

I nod, "Good enough. To the Ferris wheel?"

Eli shrugs, "To the Ferris wheel."

As we walk, my phone starts going off. I don't recognize the number. When I show it to Eli, he shrugs, so I let it go to voicemail as we get on the Ferris wheel.

When we get to the top, I snuggle up to Eli. He gladly holds me close, "I love you Clare."

I giggle, "You're so cliché."

He nods, "I know. But this isn't about being cliché. Clare, I honestly love you so much, I hope you know that."

I start to tear up. I was always scared of love, you know, after my parents. But Eli, he pushed all my fears away, and though it scared me shitless, I love him too, so, so much, "Eli….. I know. I love you too, more than anything, more than anyone, I love you."

Eli smiles faintly, "How cliché would it be if I kissed you right now?"

I thought about it, "Very. So kiss me Eli."

And he did. But after, my voicemail tone went off, "You mind?" I ask Eli.

He sighs, "Go ahead."

I smile thankfully and dial voicemail. I get my usual info women to tell me how many messages I have before it plays, "Hello, this is office Kyle Riley for the Toronto police force. I'm calling for Ms. Clare Edwards in reference to Mr. John Tyler. Ms. Edwards, he seems to well… how do I put this? Ms. Edwards, I hate to inform you of this over the phone, but Mr. Tyler has disappeared."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So sorry for like no updates lately! Things have been crazy busy, so I will try to update more often. You guys are such great reviewers/ fans! I love you guys! On with the story:

Eli's POV:

It had been about an hour since Clare found out the news about John Tyler's disappearance. Apparently he shot the guy driving him to the police station and he fled the scene. The point is, Clare is terrified.

We left the park immediately and went back to my house. Clare had been huddled on my bed shaking back and forth for at least forty five minutes. I worried about her. I wonder if she will ever get over this now. Not that I blame her for being scared.

I scoot up next to her and pull her to my shoulder, "Clare…. Baby doesn't be scarred, I'm here and I'll protect you."

Clare shook her head, "Eli…. He got away…"

I nod, "I know Clare, but he won't come near you, never again."

"You don't know that" She whispered.

I slowly began to rock her back and forth, "Not when you're with me. He won't ever touch you."

Clare smiled at my words, "Thank you"

I kissed her temple, "Always, for you, anything."

8888888888

Clare and I were currently on my couch watching a stupid chick flick. Normally I would complain, but not tonight. Tonight she would be happy.

I was busy admiring Clare when I noticed she was looking at me with lust full eyes. I smirked, "What is it Clare."

She blushed as she managed to get into my lap. Slowly, she licked me ear, "I. Want. You…..My Elijah."

I started to get hard at the thought, "Mmmmm Clare…"

She shifted her hips as she continued to work my ear, "Eli…. Please…"

I slowly leaned her back onto the couch, but stopped, "Not on the couch Clare."

She whined, "Eliiiiiii"

I chuckled as I carried her upstairs and dropped her on my bed. She moaned as I crawled on top of her. I pulled of her shirt and she went to work on my belt. I swore I hear her mutter, "Damn skinny jeans." As I tugged off her bra.

When all clothes where shed, I grabbed a condom from my drawer. Clare was slightly panting as I took her swollen lips once in mine. I checked with her one time, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and just as I pushed in to her, something downstairs broke. Clare tensed under me, "Eli? What was that?"

I shake my head, "Just a lamp probably, relax Clare." I keep thrusting until she is obviously uncomfortable, "Should I pull out?"

She nods, "Please? I'm scared."

I pull out and throw out the condom, grabbing my boxers and a shirt for her. Right as we finish getting dressed, my door opens.

Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry I don't update so much, I have been really busy! But I promise to get better about that! I posted a new one shot today, so please check it out, it's called : **I'm Here** and I really would love reviews! You guys are the best reviewers ever and I love you all to bits! So I guess on with the story and please don't forget to leave a review! I love you guys!

Clare's POV:  
My first time making love with Eli since we got back together was less than good. I mean him in general is wonderful, but it was interrupted and uncomfortable. Eli and I were getting dressed when the door opened. Shit!

"Dad get out!" Eli yelled.

Bullfrog chuckled as he shut the door, "Young love."

Ewwwwww! Eli turned to me and blushed, "Sorry, I honestly did not know they were coming home so soon."

I blush a deep red, "Should I go?"

Eli shakes his head, "No! Stay, I mean if you want to, but please, stay."

I giggle, "Not the best sex ever right?"

Eli rolls his eyes, "Wanna try again?"

I blush, "Maybe when your parents are gone."

We cuddle up close to each other and he says, "Fair enough Blue Eyes, fair enough."

, , , , , ,

I woke up to Eli's bed head all over my face! I just laughed and pushed the hair back to its proper head, his.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The hot water felt so good. After I finished washing up, I just stood there taking in the water. When I heard the bathroom door open, I jumped, but was relieved to see Eli joining me in the shower.

He kissed my lips, "Hey Sexy."

I blushed, "Hey you, way to steal my shower."

Eli rolled his eyes and began to cleanse himself. I could help but lick my lips and I think Eli noticed. He started to get a little hard as I pulled the soap from his hands and rubbed my body against his, "Elijah …" I whispered.

Slowly I move my hand down his hard glistening stomach and tap his abdomen, "What do you want Elijah?" I whisper.

He takes my hand and puts it on his errection, "You." He says huskily.

I giggle and jumped into his arms. Eli happily caught me and cupped my butt, giving it a good squeeze. It took all of me not to squeal and fall out of his arms.

Eli and I were kissing rather passionately when I broke the kiss, "Do you have a condom?"

He was panting as he answered, "I'll go get one."

Eli left me in the shower and I instantly needed his warmth. One of our backs must have hit the switch because the shower was freezing. I turned it up as hot as possible, and Eli returned with the condom on. He looked kind of funny wearing nothing but a condom.

I giggled as he came back to the shower and picked me back up. He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny Clare?"

"You in nothing but a condom." I tell him.

Eli rolls his eyes, "I can leave."

"No!" I shift my body so he is forced in me. He groans, "Want to leave now?" I smirk.

Eli shakes his head, "Nope, I'm good."

Eli begins to thrust his hips up and I meet his thrusts. We both groan at the contact. Eli's thrusts are unbearably slow! I grab the back of his head and pull his ear close to my lips, "Faster. Now."

Eli moans my name, "Clare …"

I jerk my hips into his, "I. Said. Faster."

Eli's thrusts speed up and I moan. Eli begin to twist his hips and mine begin to buck wildly, "Ahhhhh …. Eli … I'm gonna…."

Eli chuckles but it looks painful, "Cum for me Clare."

I jerk my hips into his once more, "Cum with me."

My fingers latch onto his head and I scream his name as I finish, "Elijah!"

"Clare!" He finishes as well.

Eli and I spend a moment catching our breath before he gently pushes my hips away from his so he can pull out and dispose of the condom. He keeps holding me up though.

Eli takes me back to his bed and all the sudden I feel like taking a nap. I curl up in the bed and Eli snuggles up to my side, resting his head on my bare chest, "Clare, your amazing boobs are my favorite pillows."

I giggle, but I blush as well, "You're so weird."

He turned his head and buried it in my chest, "Mmmm"

I run my fingers through his gorgeous black hair, "That was wonderful."

Eli smirks, "Best sex ever?"

I nod, "Best sex EVER."

Eli kisses each of my breasts before he resumes using them as pillows, "Goodnight Clare, I love you."

I kiss his hair, "I love you too, sleep tight."

My eyes began to drift shut, but Eli's door smacks open, "Oh my God!" The person yells and they run out the door. Crap! Not again!

A/n: Don't forget to review and read my new one shot called I'm Here!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am ten away from 70! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

My mom has serious problems! She busts in the door and Clare screams. My mom laughs, "Do you kids want dinner?"

At least we are under the covers. Clare buries her face in my chest. I chuckle and rub her bare back, "Sure mom, we'll be down in a few minutes."

My mom nodded, "Hurry up and get dressed before it gets cold."

When my mom shuts the door, I see Clare's big blue eyes look up at me, "That was so embarrassing; your mom probably thinks I'm a slut."

Clare looks sad and I pull her face up to meet my eyes, "Clare. You. Are. Not. A. Slut. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just embarrassed."

I shook my head, "I promise I'll get a lock."

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare and I shuffled downstairs a few minutes later, fresh and clean. Clare was still the color of a tomato, but no one said anything about it. We sat down and just when I thought we were safe, Bullfrog attacks, "You kids need to calm down in that shower, its old, it might break."

Clare looks down at her plate and I kick my dad under the table, "Hey, let's talk about this later." I give him the death glare as he chuckles.

Cece looks at Clare, "Clare dear, how are your parents? We haven't talked to them in a long time."

I saw Clare's embarrassed grin drop to an on the verge of tears frown. But she was still so kind, "Things at home are a little rough right now."

Cece gave her a sympathetic smile, "Honey if you ever need a place to stay, our house is open."

Clare's frown went back to a smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

, , , , , , , , , ,

After dinner was over, Clare and I did some homework, but we quickly got tired. I changed into my boxers and Clare stripped into one of my shirts and her panties. We cuddled up in bed and I switched the lights off.

I was starting to fall asleep when I felt a vibration on my chest. I looked down to see tears streaming down Clare's angel face. She looked up and saw my staring at her. Clare sniffled, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Before I could say anything, Clare hopped off the bed and ran to my bathroom, locking the door behind her. I pounded on the door, "Clare, open the door."

"Please Eli, go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be fine." Her voice broke as she talked.

I needed to be with her. I started pounding on the door until she finally gave in. I heard the door lock and I saw Clare sitting on the counter dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

I hoped up on the counter with her and wrapped my arms around her, "Baby what's wrong?"

She pressed her tear stained face in my shoulder, "You have such a nice family, and mines just … a screwed up mess …"

I held her tighter, "Baby please don't worry about that. I'm willing to share my family, please just don't cry."

Clare nodded but her tears still fell. I wiped her eyes and kiss a few tears from her jaw, "I'm sorry Eli. I just freaked out, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "We all have our days. I hate it when you cry, you never should be sad."

Clare slightly, "Let's go to bed."

I nod and hop of the counter and help Clare down by her waist. She took my hand and we walked back to the bed. I pulled back the covers and gestured for Clare to crawl under. She did and I followed in suit.

We re-cuddled up but this time Clare was tear free. I kissed her hair softly and started to drift off until Clare's phone started ringing. She again, hoped out of bed to answer. She came back to bed with her phone on speaker phone, "Hello Ms. Edwards, its officer Riley. We have some news on the disappearance of John Tyler. He has been located and taken into holding. The trail is next week, so please call us back so we can give you the information. Have a nice day."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, it's a show week and I have finals, so please bear with me here. Please don't forget to leave a review! I love you guys!

Elis' POV:

Clare was a mess today. Today was her trial with John Tyler. I do NOT blame her for being sad and scarred, but I wish I could see her smile, just once.

"Eli's I am going to take a shower, we need to go in like an hour and a half okay?" Clare told me as she hopped out of my bed.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed so I could kiss face, "Please, Clare just smile once for me." I begged her.

Clare put on her best weak smile, but quickly went back to tears, "Eli, I'm so scared."

I kissed her tear stained face, "Don't be scared baby, that basturd is going to jail, I know it. I'll be right there with you the whole time."

Clare nods, "Okay, but I really need to take a shower."

I smile, "Can I join you? Nothing sexual I swear, but I want to be by your side all day."

Clare blushed, "Yeah, okay, come on before I change my mind."

My smile grew as I carried Clare into the bathroom. We quickly undressed each other and hoped into the hot shower. Clare handed me the soap, "Wash me?"

I blushed slightly, "Are you testing me?"

She nods, "Wash me and I'll wash you."

I obeyed her as I scrubbed the soap from her cute head to her sexy toes. Clare smiled as she washed off, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes, "I believe we had a deal?" I hand Clare the soap and she happily takes it. She runs it across my body and rubs it in places. I can't say I minded when she gathered soap in her hands and proceeded to scrub it on my dick. Clare was really good with her hands.

When we got out of the shower, we dressed in my room. Even though today is not the day to tell her, she looked amazing.

Clare was dressed in a light blue button up blouse and a knee length black pencil skirt. Also, she was wearing one of my black blazers that so happened to fit her perfectly.

I smiled at her, "You look really nice."

She blushed, "So do you."

I dressed in black slacks, not skinny jeans, slacks, a white button up, and a dark green tie. I hope I didn't look like an adult, but this day was for Clare.

I walked over to Clare and hugged her tight. She bit her bottom lip and just as I was about to kiss her, Cece came inside, "Kids?"

Clare tried to break apart from me, but I held her tight to me, "Hey mom."

She smiled weakly, "Clare sweetheart, Bullfrog and I were wondering if you like us to come or stay home? We only want you to be comfortable, so if you don't want us there, please say so. But we would like to be there to support you."

Clare smiled widely, but it dropped quickly, "Oh um I don't want to impose on your day."

Bullfrog chuckled, "Don't be silly Clarabelle, we want to support you."

Clare nodded, "I would love if you guys would come, it means a lot."

Both of them walk over to Clare and push me out of the way so they can hug her and kiss her head, "We love you like a daughter baby girl." Cece said.

"Thank you"

A/N: I know short! But the next chapter is the trial and the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So this will be the last chapter, and you know what that means, new story! I already have the idea so once it's time, I'll post it. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Please don't forget to review!

Clare's POV:

I couldn't stop shaking. Even when Eli was holding me so tight I could barley breathe, I was still shaking!

We were almost at the court house! I have never been to a trail let alone been on one as a witness before.

"I promise it's all going to be okay Clare." Eli told me.

I hung onto him, "I hope so."

"We're here sweetie." Cece smiled.

I snapped into reality, "Well here it goes."

Eli opened the door for us, "Let's go."

I got out of the car and took the hand he held out for me. We walked into the court room and took our seats.

The judge pounded the gavel and court went into session, "Court is in session. Today we have John Tyler pleading guilty of attempted rape, breaking and entering, and other countless rapes."

Eli squeezed my hand and I smiled gratefully at him.

The judge began the hearing, "I call Mr. Tyler to the podium."

He stood up and smiled smugly. Uh! I hated how he looked all clean and mature in his stupid black jacket and slacks. He even wore a stupid tie!

When he stood in front of the podium, questioning began, "Mr. Tyler is it true that you broke into Ms. Edwards's house?"

"YEs your honor." He muttered.

She nodded, "Mr. Tyler what were your intentions when you entered Ms. Edwards's house?"

"Just to see her." He replied.

"Mr. Tyler, why did you take a knife to Ms. Edwards's throat?" The judge questioned.

John sighed, "I don't know."

The judge nodded, "So you just decided to stop by and try to rape Ms. Edwards?"

John nodded, "Yes."

The judge nodded again, "No further questioning. Ms. Edwards to the podium please."

I got up and walked up to the podium.

"Ms. Edwards, please explain what happened that night." The judge said.

I took a deep breath, "I was at my house with my boyfriend to get some new clothes. I was staying with him. Eli was closing my bag when I went downstairs. John was just waiting there and he jumped on me, grabbing my clothes. When I opened my mouth to scream he put the knife on my throat and Eli came downstairs."

The judge nodded, "Thank you Ms. Edwards is your boyfriend here today?"

I hesitated, "Yes?"

"Ms. Edwards's boyfriend please come to the podium." She demanded.

Eli got up and walked to the podium as I took my seat, "Mr. Goldsworthy, please tell us what you remember about that day."

Eli nodded and cleared his throat, "Well I was with Clare and she asked me to zip up her bag while she went to go get water. She didn't come back and after a while I got worried that she tripped or something. But when I went downstairs I found that loser with a knife at her neck."

The judge nodded, "You may have a seat. We will give the jury and hour and we will resume then. Court dismissed."

An hour later we were back in that court room.

"The jury has come to a decision, we find John Tyler guilty of attempted rape and breaking and entering. Congratulations Ms. Edwards."

I won!

When we got home all of the Goldsworthy's showered me in love and cake! It was like having my own big family. I love them all so much.

Eventually it does start to get late and Eli and I head upstairs. He kisses his mother on the cheek, "Goodnight guys."

I hug Cece and Bullfrog, "Thank you for coming today."

"Anytime sweetheart."

I changed into Eli's dead hand shirt and a pair of his black boxers. He looked so sexy in just his black pajama pants and no shirt.

We crawled into his bed and I went to cuddle up to him, but he got off the bed. My smiled turned to a frown, but he explained, "No. No don't be sad I just forgot something. Can you wait right there for like two minutes?"

I nod, "Sure?"

As I wait I wonder what he forgot. My thoughts are interrupted when Eli comes in the room with a single cupcake lit with a candle.

I blush, "Eli…"

He smirked, "You thought I forgot didn't you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Clare, the date, March first….?" He was hinting.

But I got it! How could I forget, "Oh? I totally forgot!"

He chuckled and handed me the cupcake, "Make a wish."

I blew out the flame and looked at Eli. He smiled at me, "What did you wish for?"

"You."

A few hours later Eli and I were trying to catch our breath under his black blankets. I snuggled up close to his sweaty body, "That was incredible…"

He nodded, "If I had known what you were going to do with that cupcake I would have baked a full cake."

I blushed, "Shhh don't spoil the moment."

He rolled his eyes and pressed his swollen lips to my damp hair, "I love you Clare. I'm always going to be yours."

I pressed my lips to his chest, "Thank you for today."

He kissed my lips quickly, "You are very welcome. Happy birthday baby."

I looked up at him, "Hey Eli?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled as he stroked my hair with his rough hands.

"If you're mine, I'm yours."

A/N: The end. Sorry guys I know this wasn't my best but my break up is seriously making me feel crappy.


End file.
